


Halloween Prompt 26: “I dare you to go down there.”

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH Russia x Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier
Summary: This was a prompt request.





	Halloween Prompt 26: “I dare you to go down there.”

There were patterned steps heard from the basement of the library.  
“I dare you to go down there.” Eduard almost hesitantly told Y/N. The quiver in his voice seemed to prove he did not really mean to say those words.  
It was closing time. "Who could possibly be there? Is it Ivan?" Y/N asked her schoolmate. There were only three volunteers on this particular day in October to organize the newly donated books in their school library: Y/N, and her two schoolmates Ivan and Eduard who were from different sections. "It must be Ivan." Y/N tried to assure herself as she saw Eduard's face turning pale.  
"Who knows, maybe just a ghost?" There was a hint of nervousness in his tone. "Why don't you check it? I'll take care of the books here."  
His reply just confused Y/N, for it seemed to imply that Ivan, at least according to Eduard, was scarier than a ghost. If that was the case, then it would not really be a problem for Y/N, for she was in good terms with Ivan and never found him scary at all. He sure was a big man, but that was just it. Y/N even found him adorable, though she would never tell that to anybody. However, Eduard's contrasting words and tone made Y/N anxious. The footsteps were heard again, and they were louder this time. What if there really was a ghost? "Where's Ivan?" She asked him.  
"Who knows? Maybe he's down there... or outside." Eduard tried his best to avoid the question, but he needed to try more. "I dare you to go down there and see for yourself. I don't want to die there." He raised his arms like he was defending himself, and walked away to the next bookshelf.  
Y/N was sure it was just Ivan, but upon walking down the stairs to the basement where many other books were stored, she received no answer when she called out, "Ivan?" She tried again, though with a hint of little fear. "Ivan? Is that you? Are you in the basement?"  
But everything was quiet. Wanting to prove even to herself that she was not afraid, she carefully walked around. "Ivan?" She almost whispered as she tried to look around the dimly lit room. Only one light was on, and it was even the one that needed to be replaced. "Ed, will you please turn on all the lights here?" She shouted to also prove her colleague there was nothing to be nervous about. But Eduard did not reply, nor the lights were turned on. "Maybe he just didn't hear me." Y/N told herself and continued to inspect. "Ivan, are you here?" She called out once more in a hushed voice.  
Silence. Y/N was starting to think she was just being paranoid or something, until she heard some footsteps again. Whoever or whatever was making that sound was getting near her. She could hear her heartbeat trying to outrun the approaching footsteps. Before she could decide whether to run upstairs or to see first the source of the footsteps, Y/N was attacked from behind.  
Y/N let out a scream, but halted when she felt a familiar soft warmth against her cheek. She had touched that texture before. A scarf. Ivan's scarf. She looked up and saw Ivan.  
"Hug attack! Were you scared?" Ivan smiled at her.  
Y/N could not help but smile back. It was as if the small fear that was just building before was never there at all upon seeing the adorable big man who always helped her deal with high shelves.  
Seeing not much terror in her reaction, he innocently asked. "Did Eduard tell you I'm here?"  
Y/N thought for a moment. "Not really." She replied, then awkwardly pulled herself away from the hug.  
A sheepish smile suddenly replaced Ivan's usual one. "Sorry for hugging you like that. Eduard said it will be a good idea as trick."  
Maybe that was why Eduard was acting weird a little while ago. Y/N was not sure how to feel and how to react. Should she smile more to assure him it was alright? Must she admit she actually liked it, but was afraid that Ivan would be creeped out? "You meant that as trick?" Y/N asked jokingly before she attacked him back with a hug. "Very well, here's a trick back." She buried her red face on his scarf.  
Ivan's cheeks turned a little red, though it was not obvious in the dimly lit basement. "Isn't this a treat, da?"  
Bravely she replied, "So was yours."  
"Treat or treat!" Ivan embraced Y/N.  
"It worked! I am so safe." Eduard, who was peeking from the basement door he slowly closed when Y/N entered the basement, sighed in relief.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt request.


End file.
